Harry Potter: Traficante de Drogas, traducida y comentada
by Edelweiss Von Doom
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Harry Potter se hubiese intentado convertir en un señor de la droga? Pues que, al parecer, habría dejado de usar magia y también habría olvidado cómo hablar correctamente. Adentraos en esta maravillosa aventura.
1. Capítulo 1: Empezamos bien

**Capítulo 1.**

**[Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar un par de cosas:**

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Me he limitado a traducirla, respetando las faltas de ortografía y puntuación, y comentarla cuando lo considere oportuno. Mis comentarios siempre aparecerán en negrita y entre corchetes, como ahora]**

Hary potter traficante de drogas

Harry potter estaba haciendo las maletas porque estaba excitar **[Los fetiches de este chaval son un poco raros, pero yo respeto] **porque Hogwarts estaba llegando, Hogwarts era una escuela de magos y hary pottr asistía allí porque era un mago e incluso sabía magia **[Entonces supongo que Harry ya ha estado antes en Hogwarts y esta no es su primera vez, ¿no?]**. De pronto Dudley dijo

-harry potter eres un rarito y un mago y no me gustas **[¿Tú crees que es buena idea decirle algo así a un tío que puede hacerte arder sin pestañear?]**.- Él dijo -¡Te vas ahora!- e intimidó a harry menudo malote pero hary rió el último porque fred y George Wesley llegaron en un coche volador y dejo

-Dudley eres un cerdo gordo y deberías anorexia gordito **[¿Qué?]**.- se rieron listamente porque eran maestros de la broma e encloso tenían una tienda de bromas en el callejón mago **[1. Se ve que el Callejón Mago está justo al lado del Callejón Diagon. 2. Si Fred y George tienen ya la tienda, entonces esta historia está ambientada como mínimo en el sexto año. 3. Para el momento en que los gemelos abrieron la tienda ya hacía años que el coche volador se había independizado en el Bosque Prohibido]**.

Dudliy empesó a llorar y se fue y fue a su habitación y cogió una cuerda y lloró y se ahorcó porque estaba triste porque George le había llamado cerdo gordo **[1. Lo veo un poco drástico, la verdad. 2. ¿Por qué tenía una cuerda así en su habitación?]** y harry se rió **[Nuestro héroe, damas y caballeros]**.

-wow gracias George vosotros tíos sois verdaderos amigos **[No sé si les felicitas por haber ido a buscarte o porque sabes que han provocado que tu primo se suicide]**.

Tía petunia y su marido que se llamaba Vernon dajeron adiós hary felizmente porque no les gustaba porque era un mago **[Precisamente por eso se limitarían a decir "adiós" y si llegan a dignarse]** y no les gustaban los magos porque son muggles **[Ser muggle no hace que odies a los magos]**. Pero entoances encontraron hijo muerto Dudley

por qué estás muerto lloró Vernon estaba triste Dudley era su **[Por lo que se ve, mientras escribía esta frase el autor sufrió una embolia]** -POTTER PAGAS POR ESTO.- dijo Vernon.

-hary esto es sereo como has matado a ese chico nunca podrás volver a muggle.- explicó dumbeldore porque era coche **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿Cómo habéis llegado hasta Dumbledore tan rápido? ¿Iba con vosotros en el coche? ¿O él era el coche? 3. ¿Qué es eso de no poder "volver a muggle"? 4. A ver, el chaval se ha suicidado. En todo caso se podría culpar a George por meterse con él, pero tampoco le ha dicho nada TAN grave]**. Harry asintió seriamente.- además tenemos problemas harry no tenemos dinero porque ese gay gilipollas de Malfoy le contó a la gente que mi colegio le da a los niños escroto arrugado **[¿Qué?]**.

-wow menudo gilipollas de mierda.- dijo harry no le gustaba Malfoy porque era un gilipollas y no le gustaban las bromas de los weasleys que eran realmente divertidas y Malfoy dijo que daban pena cuando no era así **[1. Bueno, la verdad es que todo eso suena mucho a los Malfoy. 2. Hasta donde yo sé, Hogwarts está financiado por el Estado y dudo mucho que esos argumentos de mierda vayan a hacer que le retiren el dinero. De hecho, es un colegio público]**.

-harry tengo un trabajo para ti pero es solo entre tú y yo.- dijo dublmdore y se inclinó realmente cerca del oído harrys y dijo.- Necesito que vendas algunas drogas **[En realidad esto suena bastante más a Dumbledore de lo que debería, porque él es muy de meter a Harry en marrones innecesarios y un poco ilegales]**.

harry estaba muy sorprendido

-es para el colegio.- dejo harry con una conjetura inteligente **[Uy, sí, ha sido una deducción brillante. Jamás habríamos podido imaginar que el tío que acaba de hablar de los problemas económicos de su colegio quiera ese dinero para financiarlo]**.

-sí.- dijo dumbldore con inteligencia y rapidez **[Esto me da a entender que en realidad Dumbledore quiere el dinero para cualquier otra cosa pero ha pensado "mira, que el chaval piense lo que quiera"]**.- pero primero necesito que seas un experto en drogas tengo este panfleto para ayudarte.

harry miró el panfleto y ponía "cómo ser un experto en drogas" y tenía un dibujo divertido de un hombre muriendo de por las drogas **[¿Quién demonios hace un panfleto sobre cómo hacer drogas y encima le pone ese dibujo? La idea es que los clientes os duren para que os llenen los bolsillos, pedazo de merluzos]**.

-epecemos.- rió harry.


	2. Capítulo 2: Daños colaterales

**Capítulo 2.**

-harry antes de que te vayas debes comprar algunas drogas que vender.- dijo Dumbledore y les dio 50 dólares **[1. En todo caso les dará 50 libras. 2. ¿Por qué le da dinero muggle? ¿Los magos no saben cómo fabricar drogas? Porque lo dudo mucho. Y, además, seguro que sus drogas son mucho más potentes]**.- ve a buscar una tienda con drogas y entonces vende **[Las drogas no se venden en tiendas porque son ilegales; precisamente por eso es tan lucrativo dedicarse a fabricarlas y venderlas]**.

harry dijo

-cuánto mucho dinero necesitas.- con un confuso. Dumbledore explicó amablemente

-harry pequeña mierda idiota necesito 1 billón de dólares porque eso cuanto cuesta **[1. "Amablemente". 2. ¿Qué es lo que cuesta un billón de dólares? ¿Y por qué sigues hablando en dinero muggle?]**.

entonces ron wesley y hermione **[Que al parecer no tiene apellido]** estaban allí y habían llegado hermione hizo una risa fría

-¿hola harry cómo te va?- a harry le venía bien.

Ron dijo

-¿estás listo para drogas?

sí dijo harry

**[Me encanta que Dumbledore diga que este asunto es entre Harry y él pero cinco minutos después ya haya metido en el follón a Ron y Hermione. Es típico de Dumbledore, en realidad]**

Se subieron a su escoba y volaron a una tienda grande decía en un letrero "vendemos cocaína por favor pasad" así que lo hicieron **[1. ¿Cómo sabían dónde comprar drogas? Porque han ido directamente al sitio correcto. 2. ¿Os imagináis una tienda con ese cartel?]**. Ron dijo

-sí hola ¿dónde está las drogas como la cocaína y meta y hielo **[La metanfetamina y el hielo son lo mismo]**?- a la cazadora*

la cazadora dijo

-oh veolines el letrero está roto.- Cogió una varita y usó magia en letrero y cambió era ahora decía "no vendemos droga vendemos pies grandes" dijo si queréis aquí algún pies grandes les dio un gran vegetal Naranj **[No entiendo NADA de lo que está pasando]**\- además voy a arrestar vosotros porque he telefoneado a la polisía os dispararán con sus pistolas y vosotros vais a muerto **[1. Esto me está haciendo mucha más gracia de la que debería. 2. ¿Cuándo ha tenido tiempo esta señora de llamar a nadie? 3. Dudo mucho que se pueda detener a alguien por preguntar si se vende droga; es la palabra de Harry, Ron y Hermione contra la suya. 4. Aunque realmente pudiesen detenerles sin más, veo un poco excesivo eso de que les maten. 5. En todo caso vendrán los aurores y usarán sus varitas, ¿no crees?]**.

Harry lei disparó con una escopeta mágica **[1. ¿Qué? 2. ¿De dónde demonios la ha sacado?]**.

debemos asegorarnos no tetisgos.- dijizo Hermione. sacó un carrito de la compra mágico es una tienda mágica así que por ezo.

-no testigos.- dijo harry con pena. Tonces empezaron a pasarle por encima a la gente con el carrito de la compra y era mágico así que murieron **[1. No sabía que los carritos de la compra mágicos eran tan peligrosos. 2. Hermione se ha vuelto una asesina sanguinaria de la noche a la mañana. 3. A ver, desgraciados, que ya han llamado a las autoridades. Salid de allí y dejaos de tonterías. 4. Si es una tienda mágica, voy a suponer que los clientes son todos magos. ¿Por qué nadie se está defendiendo? 5. Si lo que queréis es que no haya tetigos, ¿qué os parece si usais un conjuro para borrarles la memoria? 6. El plan de Dumbledore está saliendo a la perfección]**. El motivo de que hicesen este carrito de la compra es que sus varitas necesitaban recargarse y nu pudían no hacer la magia **[1. Necesitas magia para crear un carrito de la compra de la nada. 2. Las varitas ayudan a hacer magia, pero la energía mágica sale del mago]**. Un niño pequeño estaba jugando en el suelo

-cuidado niño pequeño.- advirtió ron pero el niño pequeño solo miró hacia arriba cuando estaba muerto había sido asesinado por carrito de la compra **[De verdad que no puedo parar de reirme. Este autor es tontísimo]**. Harry lloró tanto que lágrimas salieron de su ojo.- vámonos.- dijo ron.

**[Sigo sin entender cómo alguien puede escribir una historia basada en Harry Potter pero sin usar la magia. ¿Qué pintan una escopeta y un carrito de la compra aquí? Y, además, el autor tiene la audacia de añadirles ese "mágico" para justificar que los usen. Si quieres que un personaje mate a otro en este universo, usa la maldición asesina o cualquier otro conjuro lesivo. Todo esto demuestra una brutal falta de imaginación]**

Estaban yendo a otra tienda **[A continuar su escalada criminal sin precedentes] **esta decía "vendemos droga" parecía el sitio **[Igual que la última vez]**.

-hola me gustaría comprar droga.- dijo harry y le dio a este tío mayor algún dinero.

-l siento no es suficiente esta droga cara realmente necesitamos la suma de medio millón de dólares **[A ver, que la idea de vender droga es que sea relativamente barata para que la gente compre mucho, ¿no?]**.

-oh no.- dijo harry **[JA JA JA JA. Me está matando. JA JA JA JA]**

***Supongo que se refiere a una dependienta, que se escribe "cashier". En la jerga común un "chaser" es alguien que se siente atraído por personas transgénero, pero dudo mucho que la cosa vaya por ahí. A no ser…**


	3. Capítulo 3: Sin fisuras

**Capítulo 3.**

-oh no.- dijo Harry con un triste.

-Tengo un plan secreto.- dijo hermione que lo tenía. Sacó una varita **[Me gusta que ha sacado **_**una**_** varita, no **_**su**_** varita]** y disparó un conjuro al hombre **[Ya iba siendo hora de que usaran magia de verdad, aunque no sea capaz de decirnos ni qué conjuro es]**. Se le caen los brazos y él gritó en el dolor de la agonía **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-wow Hermione bien tienes habilidad.- dijo harry estaba impresinado **[Sois todos unos psicópatas]**. agarraron la coqueina y abandonaron la barraca. era de mañana.- ¿Ahora q?- dijo hary.- mejor que volvamos con dumbledore o puede enfadarse y matarnos **[Joder con Dumbledore]**.

-buen plan Harry dijo ron.

Usaron un mágico trasldor* y volaron a la casa dumbledores en hogwarts **[Entonces fueron a Hogwarts]**.

-hola harry y herimione **[Al pobre Ron que le jodan]**.

Hola dijo harry de vuelta con una fuerza.

ron sacó las drogas de su saco.

-aquí tienes.- dijo ron el pele rojo.

-wow.- dijo Dumbledore que estaba impresiodado y maravillado.- ahora tenéis que venderlas.

harry dijo

-Conocía yo un sito estupendo para vender drogas **[Ahora entiendo por qué Dumbledore le ha encargado esta misión a Harry: él ya estaba en el mundo de la droga desde el principio]**.- y entonces fueron llí.

El sitio se llamaba "calle natas" ¡que es un palíndromo de stan **[Ya estaba tardando Satán en aparecer]**! Un hombre con la cara marchita dijo

-¿por favor podéis darme una droga **[Menuda pinta me deben de llevar para que se les hayan acercado nada más llegar]**?

ron sin pensarlo le dio una droga.

-ron puto gilipollas nada de regalos.- dijo harry con una habilidad de negocios como un curredor de bulsa **[Sí, igualito. Además, Ron lo ha hecho bien porque se supone que primero hay que dar a probar el producto para hacerse una clientela]**.

el siguiente hombre que se azurcó era un droga profesional jerry j jones** que vendió un montón de crack y hielo y maría y speed.

-sí hola ¿querrías algunas drogas?- dijo ron con una buena deducción porque es rojo y puede sentir la energía vital **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Ron no es rojo, sino pelirrojo. 3. No sabía que ser pelirrojo te daba esa clase de poderes]**.

-en realidad soy poli ahora estáis arrestados e iréis a la cárcel por un millón de años **[Mirad, si algo ha hecho bien este autor es darse cuenta de que el único que pude cagarla tanto es Ron]**.

-oh noe.- dejo hary **[JA JA JA JA. Esto me mata. JA JA JA JA]**.

***Traslador en inglés se escribe "portkey" pero él ha escrito "porkey" que es una forma de decir que alguien la tiene pequeña.**

****No tengo ni la más remota idea de quién puede ser esa persona. **


	4. Capítulo 4: El mal camino

**Capítulo 4.**

Harry poter traficante de drogas

-harry qué hacemos necesito saberlo.- jadeó ron jadndo. Como siempre Hermione tenía una gran avión*.

-realmente esto no es droga es gaieta de girl scout.

-oh vale **[1. Eso ha sido fácil. 2. ¿Qué clase de idiota confundiría polvos en sobres con galletas? 3. Ron le ofreció drogas directamente, así que dudo mucho que pudiese colar. 4. Solo uno de vosotros es una chica]**.

-Eso ha estado más cerca que la cosa más cerca de la historia.- dijo ron el pele rojo.

-sí.- estuvo de acuerdo harry y rió con un dezcanzado. Todos fueron a hogwaurts porque ahora tenían al menos 1 millón de dólas cada uno **[Pero si no han vendido absolutamente NADA]**.

Wow dijo dumbeldore.- eso que tenéis ahí es un buen montón de mucho dinero,- harry potter secretamente y privadamente estuvo de acuerdo en su cabeza donde era suyo **[¿Qué?]**.

-ron y Hermione granger.- dijo harry atrapeándolos en los dormotorios.

-qué.- ellos dijeron. Los llevó a localización secreta bajo la escuela con su mapa del merurdeadur **[Supongo que les ha llevado a la Cámara Secreta]**.- vale hermione mi plan es ser que como hemos exo más dólares de las drogas que magueando seremos drogas para siempre.

Ron fronció el ceño

-pero hary las drogas son ilegales solo hicimos eso por dumbledore.

hary se inclinó dentro de ron **[¿Qué?] **y dijo

-ron Dumbledore me contó un secreto que es un gay pedófilo él hace ilegal todo el tiempo **[1. ¿Por qué te iba a contar algo así? 2. Que la persona que os ha pedido que hagáis algo ilegal haga cosas ilegales no debería ser una sorpresa. 3. Que alguien actúe en contra de la ley no justifica que vosotros también lo hagáis]**.

oh dios dijo ron no lo sabía

-sin embargo está bien no se lo digas a nadie o atacará mi ano con su polla marchita **[Dumbledore me da miedo en esta historia]**.

-¿harry qué nosotros ahora?- dijo hermione que miraba hacia el futuro como un viejo sabio solo que era una chica joven con tetas y tal.

-sa harry- estuvo de acuerdo ron.- necesitamos más drogas. No tenemos dinero.

Conozco a un tío dijo harry **[Pues si conocías a un tío desde el principio os podríais haber ahorrado matar a varias personas y arrancarle los brazos a un traficante].**

Fueron a la casa de Dobby **[Oh, no]**. . harry potter tenía una pistola y ron tenía una espada **[De sus varitas ni hablamos, ¿no?]**.

-dobby abre.- dijo harry. Era demasiado listo para ser engañado por trucos y juegos **[¿Quién era demasiado listo? ¿Harry o Dobby?]**. dobby abrió la puerta y vio a harry potter y ron y hermione porque estaban todos en la puerta en la casa de dobby **[Gracias]**.

\- dobby necesitamos drogas **[No cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje, por favor]**.

-pero yo no tengo droga s.- dijo dobby. harry miró bajo la cama dobby y simplemente había una TONELADA de drogas allí **[¿Cuándo les ha dejado entrar?]**.

-nunca vuelvas a mentirme vale.- dijo harry y entonces y entonces se fueron.

**[Tengo dos cosas que decir sobre lo que acabamos de leer:**

**1\. Si Dobby tiene drogas en su casa y Harry Potter se las pide, ya os digo yo que le falta tiempo para dárselas. Incluso robaría a varios traficantes solo para hacer feliz a Harry.**

**2\. Veo complicado que nadie pueda intimidar a Dobby y encima robarle. Su poder mágico es mucho más alto que el de la inmensa mayoría de los magos]**

-eso ha sido inteligente y valiente por tu parte harry **[Muy valiente no ha sido, la verdad]**.- dijo hermione correctamente.

Sí estuvo de acuerdo ron.- haryn ecesitamos algo de dinero quiero un coche nuevo **[¿Para qué demonios querría un coche un puto mago? En todo caso querrá una escoba de carreras. Y, sí, el padre de Ron tenía un coche pero debido a su fetiche por los objetos muggles, que no comparte con ninguno de sus hijos]**.- dijo ron.

Ahora podemos vender podermos conseguir coche.

-guay.- dijo.

ron y ellos se fueron **[¿De dónde? Ya se habían ido de la casa de Dobby] **pero volvieron porque a harry se le cayó una aguja llena de heroína. La cogen. harry sabía que esta parte era dura.

-ron hermione también tenemos que matar a Dumbledore porque sus planes arruinarían nuestros planes que no serían para nuestros planes **[1. ¿Qué? 2. Que yo sepa, Dumbledore solo quería que vendieses drogas para conseguir dinero para el colegio. 3. Pues buena suerte intentando matar al mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos]**.

hermione hizo un lloro y una lágrima cayó de su agujero del ojo **[La palabra que estás buscando es "cuenca"]**.

-Confío en ti harry.- dijo ron de un modo confianzoso. Así que fueron y consiguieron pistolas y cuchillos y granadas **[USAD MAGIA, JODER]** de la casa de harry que simplemente tenía por si Dudley le atacaba **[Me parece desproporcionado]** o era arrestado por la policía muggle **[Tener armas en casa es precisamente lo que pude hacer que la policía te detenga]**. También cogieron varitas también **[Me da la sensación de que este tío cree que las varitas son como pistolas que cualquiera puede usar. Se supone que cada persona tiene una varita concreta que le elige. Es verdad que pudes usar la varita de otro, pero no es lo normal]**. Entonces fueron a Hogwarts.

-hola harry.- dijo hagrid. Harry sabía que debía matar a hagrid pero eso le ponía triste.

-muere hagrid.- dijo con una voz tristosa y le disparó cien mil balas porque es un gigante **[Por sorprendente que parezca, esto y que decidan matar a Hagrid antes de atacar a Dumbledore tiene mucho sentido]**.

-ow.- dijo un muerto un hagrid.

-tenías que hacerlo.- dijo ron él asentir entendientimenti.

A Hermione no le gustaba hagrid secretamente así que escupió sobre él **[Tampoco me sorprende mucho viniendo de una tía que propuso matar a varias personas con un carrito de la compra]** y secretamente cuando ron no fuese una vista ella como un halcón.

Entonces fueron o casa dumbledores. Es el mago más poder que jamás ha vivido. Harry prepareó su pistola.

-BRECHA.- gritó e irrumpieron….

***Ha escrito "plane" (avión) en lugar de "plan" (plan).**


	5. Capítulo 5: El rey de la droga

**Capítulo 5.**

Harry potter traficante de drogas

Dumbelldore estaba en oficina intentando pensar pensamientos cuando imprevisto escuchó roido provenientiendo de la puerta.

-BreCHA.- gritó hary **[Cargándose el factor sorpresa]** y el peli rojo ron Wesley e encloso hermione estaban allí le sonrieron a Dumbledore.

Harry se sacó dos pistolas y le disparó hasta muerto.

Agh no dijo dumbledores y su sangre estaba simplemente POR TODAS PARTES.

Ahora nosotros dominamos las drogas **[1. Eso ha sido fácil. 2. Insisto en que Dumbledore no era traficante. Pero si ni siquiera tenía drogas que vender cuando te contó su plan. 3. Estoy bastante segura de que tenéis más competencia. 4. Yo también quiero convertirme en reina de la droga sin haber vendido ni una sola papelina]**.

Harry echó un vistazo en la dumbledores es oficina y vio una visionización terrible. Un muntún de dinero estaba n zu oficina y arguna droga **[Entonces tendría que ser una visión positiva para Harry, ¿no?]**.

-él era mentira a nosotros.- dijo hermione y lloró y lloriqueó y plañió y se agitó con prdida **[No entiendo nada. Dumbledore les dijo que quería el dinero para el colegio y, de hecho, el dinero está en el colegio. ¿Cuál es el problema?]**. Ron rápidamente agrró las lágrimas con un trapo y l puso en su bolsillo porque tenía atracción por hermione y quería hacer algún sexo en su cuerpo **[¿QUÉ?]**.

ahora qué harry.- dijo un ron **[1. ¿Hay más de uno en esta historia? 2. La función de Ron aquí es preguntarle a Harry qué deberían hacer y estar de acuerdo con él. Bueno, pues como en el original, ¿no?]**.

-ahora traficamos.- dijo harry como un tío goai . fueron ja la sala común de slitherun **[¿Cómo han entrado si no se saben la contraseña?]** y dijeron

-hey queréis algunas drogas.- y sí querían droga.

-¿me podéis dar droga por favor?- dijo draco malifoy **[Draco no les pediría a estos tres algo por favor ni aunque se estuviese muriendo de sed y ellos tuviesen agua] **pero harry dijo

-ni de coña chico gay.- y le desparó. mailfoy permaneció tendido murientemente en el suelo y hermione se rió **[La psicopatía va a peor]**.

Pero no estaba rió cuando ellos porfesora mcgonagle de pie en la puerta **[Qué bien escribir]**.

-putos gilipollas habéis matado a dumbledoor.- dijo mickgogagle.

-sí.- dijo **[¿Quién lo dijo? ¡Termina las frases, maldita sea!]**.

He teleofoneado a la policía pagaréis por crimen que habéis hecho **[Los aparatos electrónicos no funcionan en Hogwarts]**.

Pero desofortunadamente harry potter tuvo un perosentimiento y había matado a cada policía **[¿Sí? ¿Tú crees?]**. de la historia.

oh mierda dijo mcgonagle entonces muerta **[1. Pero, si toda la policía está muerta, ¿quién le cogió el teléfono a Mcgonagall cuando llamó? 2. Que nosotros sepamos que toda la policía está muerta, no quiere decir que ella también lo sepa. Se ve que puede escuchar al narrador. 3. Me gusta que se ha muerto de la impresión]**.

NADA PUEDE DETENERME gritó el treunfante harry.

O de verdad dijo FANTASMA DUMBLEDOR **[Oh, no]**


	6. Capítulo 6: Demasiado vicio

**Capítulo 6.**

Harry potter traficante de drogas (aviso este capítulo tendrá un sexo **[Ya iba siendo hora, chaval]**)

fantasma Dumbledore riú y dijo

-harry potter prapárate para tuyo para morir.- y sacó una pistola fantasma **[Esta clase de cosas me mantienen con vida] **que es como una pistola pero fantasma puede usarla.

-oh noe.- dijo ron pele rojo.

buena cosa que hermione tuviese otro avión. sacó una aguja de herón y la clavió dentro de la mano de Dumbledore **[En el capítulo anterior no comenté nada sobre que Dumbledore hubiese vuelto en forma de fantasma porque, de hecho, los fantasmas existen en el universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, los fantasmas no son seres físicos, así que dudo mucho que se les pueda pinchar con nada. Además, hace apenas dos líneas el autor ha dicho que Dumbledore tenía una pistola fantasma porque no podía usar una normal]**.

-oh noe ahora sui drogaticto **[Para ser adicto a algo necesitas sangre, cerebro, etc. Las cosas de los vivos, vamos]**.- dijo ddumbledore.

-jajajajjaaj.- dijo hermion. Dumbledore si quiers más drogas debs un comprurlas de nosotros **[O de cualquier otro traficante. También podría robarlas, teniendo en cuenta que es un puto fantasma]**.

Vale dijo dubelldore **[Este autor es especialista en crear un problema para terminar el capítulo con un cliffhanger y solucionarlo inmediatamente después de la forma más tonta y sencilla posible]**. Hermione se rió como una sexy voluptuosa i ron simplemente pensó "me sexaré a eso".

Hermione era telequinética así que podía leer el pensamiento **[No. Alguien con telquinesis puede mover objetos con la mente. Tú te refieres a telepatía]**.

-hey ¿quieres sexar?- dijo hermione? **[Tú sabrás, aunque la verdad es que no suena demasiado como ella misma]**

por sopesto.- dijo ron el peli rojo. Ron se sacó su gran pene peludo **[¿QUÉ?]**.

-wow genial.- dijo hermione impresonada con polla **[O no ha visto otro rabo en su vida o la zoofilia no le parece del todo mal]**. Se sacó su gran vachina y la metió en su polla **[1. ¿QUÉ? NO. 2. Chavales, cortáos un poco que todavía tenéis delante a Harry, Dumbledore y media sala común de Slytherin]**. -wow buena habilidad con to pene.- dijo hermione.

Ron hizo una estocada de pene y su vachina era como lo mejor en nunca y era sexo muy bueno. Tuvieron un semen desafortunadamente ron era un tonto y nohizo marcha atrás.

-oh no tuyo embarazadas.- dijo harry que estaba allí ahora **[1. Ha estado ahí desde el principio. 2. Me gusta que Harry es capaz de decirte si estás embarazada antes incluso de que tu óvulo sea fecundado]**.

-necesitamos más dinero para mantener bebé.- dijo hermione.

-supongo que tendremos que vender más drogas.- suspiró un harry incluso aunque no quería vender más drogas(había tenido un cambio en el corazón y estaba triste por dubldor y no qría vender nunca más.) **[1. Harry, hijo mío, hasta hace menos de cinco minutos estabas encantado con ser el nuevo rey de la droga. 2. Si vas a tener estos cambios de parecer tan bruscos, intenta no matar a varias personas antes de estar seguro de lo que quieres. 3. Pues cuidado con decírselo a Hermione que está desatada ultimamente]**

-síiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.- dijo ron felizmente porque tenía vendedor dentro de él.

-vamo dijo harry.


	7. Capítulo 7: Que no huya

**Capítulo 7.**

Harry potter traficante de drogas **[¿Qué manía te ha dado ultimamente con poner el título de la historia antes de empezar cada capítulo?]**

ron y harry y el embaruzo hermione todos se marcharon con el alijo secreto de droga Dumbledore.

-vale necesitamos expandir nuestra operacón.- dijo harry.

-pero quién puede ayudarnos- preguntó hermione cuya tripita estaba bulto con bebé **[1. Qué bien se expresa este muchacho. 2. Hace menos de cinco minutos que está embarazada]**.

-necesitamos la ayuda de viejo enemaigo…voldemort **[No]**.

Fueron a casa voldemort y dijeron abre y lo hizo **[1. Eso ha sido fácil. 2. Este chaval trata la relación entre Harry y Voldemort como si fuesen compañeros de colegio que se llevan mal en lugar de como dos enemigos mortales destinados a matarse el uno al otro]**.

-harrrrrrrrrry pooooooottttteeeerrr qqqqqqquuee quuuuuueeeeerrrréeeeeiiiiss.- dijo voldemort con una voz susto como un fantasma o hombre del sac pero peor.

-voldemort ayúdanos a vender alguna droga.- dijo harry potter con una voz dominanate **[1. Claro que sí, directo al grano. 2. Los favores no se piden así, Harry]**.

-ppppppoooooorrrrr qqqqqqqquuuuuuuéeeeeee dddddddeeeeeeeebbbbeeeeerrrrrriiiiiiiaaaaaa eeeeeessssscccccuuuuuucccccchhhhhaaaaarrrrrrtttteeee **[Me estás poniendo muy nerviosa, te lo advierto]**.- dijo voldemort.

Harry sacó una pistola bazuca **[En serio, utiliza la magia aunque solo sea por una vez]**.

-por esto.- harry una risa **[¿Qué?]**.

voldmort estaba furoso.

-ddddddddddddeeeeeeeeee aaaaaccccccccccuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrddddddddooooooo tttttttteee aaaaaaaayyyyyyyuuuuuuuudddddddaaaaaaaaaréeeeeeeeeee.- dijo voldemort.

-vale primero necesitamos expandir nuestro imperio de la droga **[¿Qué imperio? Si hasta esta misma mañana no habíais vendido absolutamente nada]**.- dijo harry.

-vvvvvvaaaaaaallllllleeee.- dijo Voldemort y sacó su teléfono **[USA ALGO DE MAGIA, COÑO]** y llamó a sus mulas que no son asnos sino tíos que hacen contrabando de drogas para ti **[¿Para mí? Anda, no lo sabía]**.

-vale empecemos.- dijo voldemort **[1. No cambies de renglón cuando habla el mismo personaje. 2. Odio mucho que arrastre las palabras, pero quiero consistencia]** y lo hicieron.

Harry dio una drogas a las mulas y fueron ja mexico y se las dieron a la gente española de allí **[1. México es tristemente conocido por ser uno de los mayores exportadores de droga a nivel mundial, así que habéis elegido un destino bastante malo para hacer negocio. 2. ¿El autor ha confundido a los mexicanos con españoles o es que solo van a vender droga a la gente española que vive en México?]** y dijeron

-gracias por drogas amable señor.- y la mula cogió los pesos y los convirtió en dinero américa **[Harry y compañía son ingleses y, además, ellos usan galeones, sickles y knuts]** y se lo dio a harry potter y sus amigos wesley y hermione y voldemort **[Ahora resulta que Voldemort es amigo de Harry]**. esto llevó algunos días pero todos consiguieron un millón de dólares cada uno.

-wow genial guay.-dijo ron.- en qué deberíamos gastarlo.

-comida para mi bebé.- dijo hermione y compró muy mucha comida para el bebé.

-wow genial ahora vuy a comprarme un coche nuevo.- y lo hizo **[Vete a la mierda, Ron]**.

-oh no estoy totalmente sin dinero.- dijo harry ron hermione voldemort simulatanuamente.

-nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo tttttttttttttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooooooooossssssssssssssssss mmmmmmmmmmmáaaaaaassssssssssssssssssssss dddddddddddddddrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooggggggggggggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssssss.

-creo que deberíamos empezar a fabricar nuestra propia droga.- dijo un sabio y listo harry **[Será un Harry que no conocemos, porque este…]**.

-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss uuuuuuuuunnnnnnnnn gggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnn pppppppppppppppllllllllllaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn.- dijo voldemort.

-sin embargo cómo nosotros ingredentes.- preguntó ron wesley niño peli rojo.

-dejadme pensar.- dijo harry.- sé que gringlegotts tiene algo de pcp del que podemos hacer por lo me nos 50 gramos de meta **[1. Gringotts es un banco, no un laboratorio de drogas. 2. El PCP y la metanfetamina no son lo mismo. 3. Cincuenta gramos no es demasiado, la verdad]**.

-vvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaalllllleeee.- pero voldemort no era un corazón elegre estaba conspirando secretamente sobre como muerto harry.

-entonces tuvo una idea.- vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn aaaaaaaaaaaaaqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqquuuuuuuuuuuuíiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii hhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyyy dijo voldemort

-ok dijo harry.

ENTONCES SACÓ UNA PISTOLA Y LA APONTÓ A LA CABEZA DE HARRY POTTER **[Menudo pedazo de plan, ¿eh?]**.

-sabía que tú no eras a confiar en ti boldmort **[¿No me digas?]**.- y harry agarró pistola bazuca y disparó un cohete que aterrizó justo sobre cabeza voldemort y él estaba explotado en todas partes.

-wow harry esa ha estado cerca.- dijo ron mirando todos los brazos y piernas y cabezas **[Hasta donde yo sé, Voldemort solo tenía dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza como todo el mundo]**.

De pronto hermione gritarizó

-MI BEBÉ ES LLEGADO PRONTO **[Pongamos que han tardado, como muchísmo, dos meses en obtener los beneficios de su negocio en México. ¿Con cuántas semanas pretende nacer este niño?]**.- y vieron que esa era la verdad y no una mentira.

Harry ron y hermione corrieron a los lados de ella **[¿Hermione ha corrido hacia su propio lado?]**. veron el bebé tenía pelo rojo como ron pero con la cara de hermione.

-rápido agarradlo antes de que huya.- dijo harry era nuevo en bebeamiento así que no sabía que los bebés nu pueden huir ellos piernas no funcionan **[1. No te hace falta saber mucho de bebés para usar el sentido común. 2. Las piernas de los bebés sí funcionan. Lo que pasa es que todavía no tienen fuerza suficiente y buenas funciones motoras]**. sostuvieron bebé maravillados y lo miraron maravillados.

ahora qué dijoron **[Ron, hijo mío, usa la cabeza de vez en cuando y cállate ya]**?

¡qué pasa después descúbrelo!

**[De verdad que cada vez entiendo menos esta historia. ¿Para qué ambientarla en el mundo de Harry Potter y con sus personajes si lo vas a cambiar todo y ni siquiera vas a usar la magia? ¿Por qué plantear problemas que se resuelven en dos líneas? Es solo una sucesión de frases mal escritas que no llevan a ninguna parte porque, en otras ocasiones, entiendo que el autor tiene una fantasía muy fuerte que quiere poner en práctica. ¿Cuál es la fantasía de este muchacho? ¿Ser traficante? Si es que hasta el tema de las drogas lo toca solo de pasada. Le falta pasión, desde luego]**


	8. Capítulo 8: La decisión de Harry

**Capítulo 8.**

harry potter traficante de drogas

el bebé estaba llorando lágrimas mientras hermione hacía callar zu cara **[¿Le está intentando asfixiar?]**. harry potter estaba en banco intentando depositar su dinero de droga en banco **[¿Qué dinero? Si os lo habéis gastado todo]** pero en banco no lo quería porque provenía de droga.

-por favor toma mis dólares tenemos un bebé hambre en un coche con madre.- El banquero tenía un amable en su corazón y le dio un billete de un millón de dólares **[Voy a pasar por alto que los banqueros en esta historia tendrían que ser duedes y voy a aceptar que están en un banco muggle. Dudo MUCHÍSIMO que un banquero se vaya a apiadar de nadie y menos que le de un millón. Por no mencionar que los billetes de un millón de dólares no existen. Además, Harry tiene el dinero en metálico. ¿Qué problema tiene para usarlo? ¿Solo le dejan pagar con tarjeta?]**.

-yo no te he visto quí vete antes de que yo policía.- dijo el banquero con un rápido.

-harry hemos decidido dejar al beb con un orfenato porque nu pudemos costearnos su necesidad de comida **[En el capítulo anterior cada uno de vosotros ganó un millón y Hermione lo invirtió en comida para el bebé. ¿Qué me estáis contando? Por no mencionar que tanto Ron como Hermione tienen padres que podrían ayudarles, Harry tiene una pequeña fortuna en el banco y Ron podría vender su coche nuevo]**.

Harry miró a abajo y vio que el bebé también era retrasado también **[Yo os traduzco todo este drama tan repentino: me he dado cuenta de que un bebé en la historia me molesta, así que me lo quiero quitar de encima como sea]**.

-dónde podemos vender bebé.- dijo harry harry potter **[Qué persona tan horrible]**.

-qué por qué venderle regalar a buena casa no mala casa donde sea violado y apaleado y dado malas comidas.

-NO LO VENDEMOS.- dijo harry furioso **[El niño es de ellos, así que harán con él lo que consideren oportuno]**.

Harry había conteanado volviéndose masoso y musoso malvado desde que ron y hermione se combinaron para bebé **[¿Cuándo? Porque hasta ahora había actuando con "normalidad"]**.

-vale- dijo ronald el peli rojo de mala gana y le dio a harry bebé para vende.

Así que mientras harry fue a vender bebé hermion y ron tuvieron sexo triste y no fue tan divertido como sexo feliz **[¿Os imagináis perder un hijo y que lo primero que se os ocurra sea follar?]**. Entonces harry volvió con un dólar esto cuánto vendió bebé.

-oh dios mío por qué jas vendido a nuestro bebé por solo un dólares.- dijo ron´.

harry rió cruelmente y dijo

-nadie quiere vuestro bebé retrasado.- y se rió.

-eres un basturdo harry potter tú infierno cuando muerto **[Pero si hubiese vendido al niño por dos millones sería un héroe, por lo que se ve]**.

-quizá pero toy vivo ahora mismo así que pudo hacer cosas malas rió harry **[Recordemos que el capítulo ha empezado con Harry SUPLICANDO que le diesen dinero para alimentar al bebé]**.

entonces los violó a ambos y los dejó en la nieve **[¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué no se han defendido? ¡Si son dos contra uno!]**.

-odeo a harry potter s un violador.- dijo ron calladamente.

-deberiamos ir a policía y contarles que harry ha sido malvado traficante de drogas **[1. Y vosotros dos habéis sido sus fieles cómplices, no lo olvidéis. 2. ¿No había matado Harry a toda la policía?]**.- así que lo hicieron.

-chicos jabeis jecho las cosas correctas al venir aquí.- dijo el jefe de pulicía. Entonces intengó agarrar el pecho hermiones **[¿Qué?]**.

-eres un pervertido.- gritó hermione y se dio cuenta de que no pudían confiar en nadielguno.

Tenemos que ser vigalantes dijo ron con una sola lágrima **[Pero, ¿qué demonios ha pasado en este capítulo? Hemos pasado de cero a cien de golpe y creo que me he mareado un poco]**.

Qué es lo que va a pusar descúbrelo en partes 9

**[Y así acaba esta historia de una vez y para siempre.**

**No ha sido espectacular o demencial pero sí entretenida. Sobre qué pasó al final con Harry y su "imperio" de la droga, me gusta pensar que Ron y Hermione quisieron hacerle pagar y se acabaron matando entre ellos. **

**Si os ha gustado, no dudéis en leer alguna de las otras historias que ya están traducidas en mi perfil.**

**¡Hasta la próxima!]**


End file.
